Cornered
by sleepwalkeuse
Summary: Stiles gets badly hurt while saving Lydia from Eichen House. They are cornered in a dead end corridor of Eichen. Stydia Romance. One shot.


Ok, so this is a one shot about Stiles rescuing Lydia in Eichen house. I do not own anything!

As a reminder, I'm french, so I'm apologizing in advance for the eventual misspellings and grammar faults! Hope you enjoy it!

 **Cornered**

They were cornered in a dead end corridor of Eichen House's maze, panting…

He came to rescue her but, as usual, the plan didn't get right and he got hurt in the process. Pretty badly actually… but she didn't need to know that he thought, restraining his urge to yell. She had been under enough pressure lately and she deserved a tiny break in the hell that had become their lives.

He was studying her every movements, memorizing every features of her face and it was southing him.

Even if the plan had failed, he was relieved to have a very conscious Lydia by his side and to know she wasn't at their mercy anymore.

She looked at him concerned.

-Stiles, you're ok? She inquired.

\- Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just a scratch, he lied with conviction, glad she wasn't a werewolf and couldn't hear his pulse.

She seemed to buy it for now, he thought, but for how long?

How long till she could feel his imminent death coming? How did it work anyway? He asked himself. Cause he knew it wasn't a scratch. He could feel he was internally bleeding out, he felt dazed.

The tension was palpable; a deep silence had replaced the din of the fight.

How they got away, he had no clue. He just heard Lydia scream, an indescribable scream, like none he had ever heard before, full of despair, hate and determination, and the doctors vanished….

Now they were sitting on the ground, forsaken, waiting for help he guessed, cause Lydia was lacking strength to carry him -she looked so frail and scared at that moment- and he definitely couldn't walk.

Waiting, it was the worse idea ever, he thought, he needed immediate medical support he knew it, but what other solution had they got?

He saw her look going blank.

\- Hey, Lyds, you're ok?

\- It's not a scratch, isn't it?

\- Well on a scale of 1 to 10, I recognize it might be a 10th scratch. But It's gonna be ok, I swear, the others are gonna come and I'll be taken care of, ok?

She kept her eyes on the ground.

\- Lydia, look at me. He said raising her head with a finger under her chin.

She looked straight in his eyes, terrified.

\- Do you trust me?

\- With my own life, she answered without a flinch, which kind of took him aback but didn't stop him from going on.

\- Ok, so you're gonna be fine. As for me, look at it the bright way, it's already a miracle I had gotten that far without getting badly hurt considering our life's style, right? It was bound to happen. I'll heal. I might be all weak and human but I'm a very tenacious human being if you hadn't noticed, especially when your safety is at stake Lydia Marin, he said with a genuine smile. I came here to get you out, and we're getting out! He told her while trying to stand up.

But the minute he tried, he crumbled back on the floor.

-Stiles! Cried a very scared Lydia.

-Ok...so maybe we're not going out just right now, he whimpered cursing under his breath.

She kneeled by his side, cupping his face.

-You need to be ok, alright? I couldn't survive this supernatural craziness without you Stiles, I would literally go nut. Team work, remember? We're bound to survive…together.

He was mesmerized by her eyes and the way she was looking at him at that very moment, so he just nodded.

\- I tell you what, once we get out of this hell hole, he said, I think we deserve a break from all this non sense. We should hit the road, no plans, no destinations, no drama; we definitely could use some peaceful pause. What do you think? He asked.

\- I think it's the better plan you've ever came up with, she smiled appeased leaning her head on his shoulder.

He tried not to flinch at the pain that was building inside of him in order not to worry her and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on her palm. Shortly she was mimicking his touch. It felt good.

Seconds, then minutes passed away, half an hour maybe, and he could slowly feel his strength draining. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

-Stiles, Stiles, you've got to stay with me, she urged smacking his face.

He opened tired eyes.

-Stiles, you can't leave me ok? I need you Stiles, I can't do it without you.

She was now crying, feeling he was slipping through her fingers.

\- Stiles, please, I beg you….don't make me scream for you…she yelled distressed.

\- I remember a time when I would have died to make you scream, pretty ironic isn't it? he teased, half conscious.

\- Really? Even now? You're still making jokes about it? She said incredulous with a hint of irritation in her voice.

She wanted to hit him for joking when everything seemed to fall apart… He had that way of getting under skin, making her want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. Gosh she hated him but she loved him. He was always challenging her, reaching under her cold appearance to steal hidden smiles from her, even in the worst possible case scenarios. He was the only one who ever touched her that way, who saw underneath the surface. She didn't have to act when he was around, then she could be her truly unaltered Lydia and he didn't even know the depth of her feelings. It couldn't be it. That wasn't supposed to end that way. They had years of bantering, playing cats and dogs, and flirting ahead of them. Then, they would finally succumb to their love and live their happily ever after. That's what was supposed to happen.

\- That's why you like me, he teased, I'm super fun. He said, emphasizing on the "super".

He was throwing her a tender smile catching a glimpse of her soaked eyes. He was now the one cupping her face and they didn't have to talk.

\- Always bad timing, isn't it? He said gazing at her, exhausted, but his usual cocky smile surfacing under his drawn feature.

They were now staring at each other's knowingly in silence and with one last effort, he kissed her.

Their eyes were full of tears. It was a tender kiss, a needy kiss, a desperate one. A kiss that spoke all the unspoken words they had kept to themselves and so much more.

-Always be yours Lydia Martin, he whispered in her ear just before collapsing.

And then she screamed his name so loud that the walls trembled and the windows shattered.

At the exact same time she saw them.

Scott, Kira, Liam, and Malia were running from the end of the corridor towards them with concerned looks on their faces, but it was as if the scene was in slow motion. She could see their lips moving but couldn't hear any sound, it was plain silence and she felt she was suffocating.

When they closed the distance, she didn't even let them talk before she grabbed Scott by the collar.

-You have to bite him, now! She ordered.

He looked at her, unsettled.

-Isn't he…

-Now! She yelled.

-But…your scream wasn't it …?

-Listen to me Scott McCall if you don't bite him in the second, I'm gonna lose my freaking mind and wreak havoc. I swear to you Scott, you don't even know what I'm capable of…

But he didn't let her finish her sentence as he was biting his best friend's wrist.

They had already considered this eventuality as they knew it was bound to happen, and had eventually decided that if this would ever occur, Scott would bite Stiles. Even if he disliked the thought of his best friend becoming cursed as he was, it was better than have him dead, and as long as Stiles agreed, there was no hesitations to have.

It's just that, at that particular time, even he couldn't hear his heart beating, and he had heard Lydia scream his name which was bad omen.

He looked at her concerned.

-You screamed his name Lydia….isn't it supposed to mean it's too late? He inquired.

-This was only a scream of pure despair… but not a lethal one. He still has a chance. It's Stiles, he'll make it. She said coldly, never looking up, her eyes glued to the very still body of the man she loved on the floor.

-I really hope so, the Alpha answered looking in the same direction, rubbing her arm. We should hurry and take you both to somewhere safe where you can recover.

She nodded but didn't follow as they picked him up from the floor.

-Hum, hum, I'll catch you back shortly; first I have dread doctors and a beast to destroy, she said with a void tone and a determined look.

-Heu, Lydia, how exactly do you except to do that alone? Liam asked uncertain.

-It's easy; I'll scream their heads out…

They all looked at her confused, but had shortly a full demonstration of her new acquired powers when the enemies reappeared in front of them.

A scream, one powerful, sharp and precise scream, some would say a blink of an eye, that's all it took her to defeat the monsters they had been fighting for weeks…

They all gulped, relieved but frightened as well…. They were all staring at her.

-Let's say my stay here hasn't been totally fruitless, was the sole explanation she gave them with her nonchalent tone that suited her so well.

-Are we leaving or what? She asked as if nothing had happened.

They all agreed, still confused, but agreed.

They went out without facing any new obstacles.

They headed to Scott's, where they laid a still very unconscious Stiles in Scott's bed.

None of them were able to sleep that night. They just paced the floor running in circles.

They could now hear a small heartbeat in his chest. He was indeed fighting, Lydia was right. Scott couldn't repress a smile even if he was still worried. He also knew Stiles wouldn't let go that easily, that would have been out of character otherwise, he was the most stubborn person he ever met after all!

Lydia never left his side, holding his hand all night.

Eventually, in the morning, Stiles opened his eyes, a bit dazed, facing a bunch of familiar relieved faces, including his dad's and Melissa's.

-What the fuck did happen? How am I still…?

But he already had figured it out, just as he always did….that and the fact that his head was pounding, just about to explode, with seven different heartbeats submerging him.

He exchanged a knowing look with Scott, a tiny comprehensive smile on their lips, they didn't need words.

Then he saw Lydia, watching him with expectations, a new glow in her eyes and smiled back at her.

-Well, I guess I need a good vet' now…he frowned. And they all laughed.

*super fun, I told you* he silently mouthed to Lydia, with a cocky smile, the others not even noticing.

She smiled back and excused herself with a pretty lame explanation, leaving a confused Stiles catching up with his friends and family.

An hour or two later, she came back cleaned up, her usual confidence back on and a car full of bags.

When she went back up, she found a lonely Stiles still resting on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

He stood up surprised when she entered.

\- Where did they all go? She inquired.

\- I guess they were all busy and…I guess I needed some time to cope with my new condition, he answered walking slowly in her direction.

He could hear her heartbeat speeding, and feel how flustered she was by his near presence. He could even feel how much she craved his touch and wondered why he had waited so long to pass on the werewolf side of the force since he obviously had all the signals wrong.

She just sees me as a friend, that's what he told himself before entering Eichen house to save her.

Now, he could feel how wrong he was and how much she reciprocated his feelings.

He had to say it was quite unsettling, but it didn't stop him from closing the distance between them, watching her like a new strange version of the Lydia he thought he knew.

He delicately brushed the air from her face. Their eyes glued to one another, inspecting the other one like a newfound treasure.

He then kissed her for the second time in 24 hours. But this kiss was different. It was fierce, passionate and soon he had Lydia's back against the wall, their hands all over each other's bodies. They craved so much for each other's that it hurt.

If, it hadn't been for Scott entering his room at that exact same time, he would have had her right there, right now.

They stopped all flustered and frustrated at Scott's interruption.

Lydia didn't even let Scott, whom she seemed not to pay attention to, form a sentence.

-You still owe me a road trip, she said with a grin never leaving Stiles' eyes. I'm waiting for you in my car, assumingly not leaving him a choice.

-You know I'm a newbie in werewolf city right? And that I might turn unwillingly in a freaking beast?

-I took chains…., she winked with a connoted smile; letting him do all the subtexts he wanted.

-Oh Lydia…, don't tempt me, he said.

-Oh I am…! She emphasized teasing.

Scott could hardly hide his smile to the scene that was occurring in front of him. He was also genuinely happy cause he was a hopeless romantic and had always shipped these two together!

Lydia turned her back to them and headed out of the room "Waiting downstairs" was all she said.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look of mutual understanding, no need for them to speak of the matter. The Alpha gave Stiles one of his big approving smiles like he hadn't in a while.

The full moon wasn't due until a week and Lydia and Stiles even though they weren't werewolves (well till now) were quite experts on the subject, he thought. He wasn't worried for them, they were more than ready to deal with it and they did deserve a break, that plus the fact that Stiles had been waiting for this moment since third grade.

\- Go, he said amused.

Stiles nodded and caught back up with Lydia in the stairs.

-You know we're taking Roscoe, right? He said grabbing her hand.

She just genuinely smiled.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
